Unsung Heroes
by Queen Elsa of the TARDIS
Summary: An epic wartime tale of strength, love, and loss in which the kingdom of Arendelle is at war with the Southern Isles. Kristoff leaves to fight in war, a rift forms between Elsa and Anna, and nearly a dozen young princes arrive at the gates of the palace. Will Kristoff survive? Will Elsa and Anna pull through in this difficult time? Are the princes to be trusted? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**Hello readers! Truebluetardis here with a new story! This is only the prologue, but the plot I'm developing definitely has the potential to be the greatest story I've ever written! Anyway, Disney owns Frozen, but you already knew that, so now enjoy the amazing, though short, prologue to Unsung Heroes.**

* * *

In the dark library of a castle sat a queen as she signed a trade agreement with the kingdom of Corona. Ever so tired, she picked up the next letter in the seemingly endless stack of trade agreements, treaties, and royal invitations. She glanced at it and gasped in disbelief. She read it over several times, making sure that what she was reading was real. Tears stung her eyes at the she realized the pain that this one scroll could cause the people of her kingdom.

The Southern Isles had just sent Queen Elsa a declaration of war.

**I'm sorry it's so short! The next chapter and the following chapters will be longer, I promise. Reviews are appreciated! The first full chapter should be up in a day or two.**


	2. 1- We are at War

**I know I said it would be a few days, but I feel bad about posting such a short prologue. Anyway, this was going to be several chapters, but I felt it would be best to make one larger chapter. So I know next to nothing about military drafts. But I do know that men who wanted to volunteer in the military could have their name put on a list and if there were any spots that needed filling, people were picked from the list. I think that's right, please correct me if I'm extremely wrong. **

**Disney owns Frozen, and I am not Disney, therefore I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

"Elsa?" Princess Anna, now 21, knocked on the door. "You've missed breakfast and lunch. Are you okay?"

"Yes." Elsa glanced up from her papers. She had clearly been crying. Anna cautiously entered the room, where the temperature was about 20 degrees colder and covered in jagged frost.

"You're obviously not okay. What's wrong?" Anna asked. It was unlike Elsa to be this upset over a paper.

Elsa held up the scroll she had been reviewing since 3 in the morning. "Look."

Anna scowled. "Ugh. It's from the Southern Isles. Why do they think they have the right to even talk to us? I thought we broke all ties with them."

"No, Anna, it's not just them bothering us to trade with them. This is an official war proclamation issued by King Hans of the Southern Isles."

Anna gasped. "King Hans? How'd he even become king?"

Elsa just shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Anyway, it's one o clock, that's a decent time for a public meeting."

"Not right now. You need to eat, and it wouldn't hurt to take a quick nap."

"No. I have more urgent matters."

"Elsa... You've been awake for over 24 hours, and you haven't eaten since supper last night."

"Fine. Have Gerda get me some chocolate."

"You know chocolate doesn't solve all your problems."

"Shut up."

* * *

Dozens of horns sounded, officially declaring the start of a royal announcement. Thousands of people had gathered in the courtyard. Elsa looked down on them from her balcony, wondering exactly how to tell the people that there was a war. The fanfare ended, and everyone in the crowd looked expectantly at their queen.

"Citizens of Arendelle." Elsa announced, her voice echoing across the fjords. "I bring you urgent news. We are at war." This caused a collective gasp punctuated by a few screams from terrified young ladies and children. "Earlier today I recieved a message from King Hans of the Southern Isles declaring war on Arendelle." As expected there were murmurs of 'King Hans?' "The cause for attack is unknown, although I get the feeling that Hans wants revenge. We will fight. We already have a strong force, but we need more soldiers. Troops of volunteers will be selected by standard war procedure. Guards will stop by all the houses tomorrow and record the names of all healthy men over the age of 18 who are ready and willing to fight for the kingdom. Those names wil be randomly drawn and you will be notified the day after tomorrow if you are granted with the honor of serving your kingdom. From this day until the war ends, I will hold meetings daily at noon. You are all dismissed. Enjoy your day."

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, running after her sister. During Elsa's speech, she had realized something important.

"What is it?"

"Kristoff... Does he count in the military draft?"

"Is Kristoff a healthy man over the age of eighteen?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Anna, but until you are wed, Kristoff is technically still a commoner. He, like all common men of this kingdom, is to be entered in the draft."

"But Elsa!"

"Anna, calm down. The odds of his name being drawn are very slim. Even if he does go to fight in the war, you should be honored that the man you love is serving your kingdom."

"What if he walked in and proposed to me right now, and we got married tomorrow. Would he be a prince then?"

"Anna, you have to face it. There is no way out of this. Kristoff is to be entered in the military draft. He is willing to fight for our kingdom. Being a good girlfriend, you should support his willingness to serve."

Anna sighed, realizing there was no way she could win this. "I suppose you're right. I'd better go talk to Kristoff." She said as she made her way to the door.

"No." Elsa commanded.

"Excuse me?" Anna turned around to face her sister.

"Don't talk to him. Knowing you, you're going to find him and make him propose to you so he'd be considered a prince."

"That's so unfair! I wasn't even-"

"Anna, I hope I can trust you enough to not talk to him until after the draft."

"Elsa, please!"

"You are not to talk to Kristoff until the day after tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Anna was clearly fighting back tears.

Elsa motioned to the door with a wave of her hand. "You are dismissed. I have important business to attend to."

Anna shot her sister a tear filled glare as she left. "I **hate** you." She scowled as she slammed the door.

Elsa broke down in tears immediately after her sister left. "What have I done?"

* * *

**So there you have it! I love writing drama like this! Next chapter actually will be a couple days this time. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. 2- Loophole

**Hi there! Sorry it's been a while, but I wrote this a while ago and I didn't like it, and the other day I looked at it again, made a few edits, and realized that it wasn't half bad. So here you have it, the second chapter of Unsung Heroes. Also, for both my stories, updates will be less frequent, as school starts tomorrow for me.**

**Ps formatting sucks today, and I'm trying to do this from my phone, so that's why the format is probably a bit off... It also won't let me type at the bottom for whatever reason, so everything you need to know is here.**

**As you may have heard, Disney owns Frozen.**

ooo

"Anna?" Elsa tapped on her sister's bedroom door. "Are you there?"

"Go away!" Anna said, her voice breaking. Apparently she was still crying.

"Listen, I'm sorry... About what I said. I didn't intend to be so rude about it."

"Does that change anything then? Is Kristoff still going to be entered?"

"I'm afraid so." Elsa said, earning a sigh of exasperation from behind the closed door.

"Can I at least talk to him?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Go away Elsa!" Anna shouted. If Elsa came to apologize, couldn't she at least lift her ban on talking to Kristoff? Apparently not.

"Fine."

ooooo

Anna had been in her room for several hours more, pondering Elsa's sudden harshness. How could her own sister keep her away from the man she loves? "Oh..." Anna smirked. She had just figured out a hole in Elsa's demands... Silently, she slipped out of her room and made her way towards Kristoff's room. She opened the door and stepped inside before Kristoff could say a word.

"Oh, hi Anna!" Kristoff greeted her, giving her a quick kiss, though not quick enough, as Anna threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Though confused, he didn't complain. He slid his arms around her waist and kissed back.

ooooo

Elsa knocked on Anna's door yet again. "Anna! Anna!" No response. "I've decided that I was a bit cruel earlier. You can go talk to Kristoff if you'd like." She was sure that would lure Anna from her seclusion. After a few moments of silence, Elsa conjured up an icicle and picked the lock on the door. "Anna?" She gasped. The room was empty.

It didn't come as much of a surprise that Anna had left. She never could sit still for more than a few hours. 'She probably went out to the gardens.' Elsa thought. 'Or the library. Or-' A passing maid shook her from her thoughts.

"Oh! Gerda, have you seen Anna?"

"Why, yes, I saw her making her way to Mister Bjorgman's quarters about fifteen minutes ago."

"That little-" Elsa sighed, trying to regain her composure. "Thanks Gerda!" She said as she ran off.

Elsa was absolutely furious. "Anna!" She shouted as she approached the closed door. "We agreed that you wouldn't talk to-" she opened the door to Kristoff's room to find that the two of them were in the middle of a very heated kiss, which they quickly broke upon realizing that someone had entered the room. "Kristoff." Elsa was frozen by shock, and it took her a moment to get over the horrid sight she had seen. "Okay, I don't know what was happening, and I don't want to know. What I do want to know is why you deliberately disobeyed my orders. I told you that you couldn't talk to him."

Anna smirked. "We weren't talking."

"True. But still-"

"You specifically said that we couldn't talk. You never said that we couldn't make out." Anna pointed out. "Why'd you even come here?"

"Okay look, I didn't mean to bother umm... whatever you guys were doing... But I came to tell you that I was changing my mind about what I said earlier. Although I'm beginning to have second thoughts."

"Wait, you're saying I can spend time with Kristoff and talk to him and stuff?"

"Yes." Elsa smiled for the first time in at least a full day. "But try to limit the whole make out thing."

"No promises." Kristoff said, earning a giggle from Anna.

"So if you're changing your mind about what you said earlier, does that mean he's still in the draft?"

"Anna, we've been over this." Elsa sighed.

"But what if Kristoff married me like right now? He'd marry into the royal family! He wouldn't be a commoner anymore! Please!"

"Anna, you were told not to bring that up." Elsa growled.

"Elsa, don't worry, I wouldn't just marry Anna on the spot like this."

"Stay out of this, Bjorgman." Elsa snapped.

"Elsa... Please... Imagine if your lover was sent away, and he might not return. How would you feel?"

"Anna, I don't love. I can't love, not when I have a kingdom to rule and a war to win."

Anna sighed. "Oh Elsa, if only you were capable of loving someone. Then maybe you would understand the excruciating pain all this is causing me. But you really are too cold hearted to understand."

"Ugh... Just stop!"

"Maybe I won't! Maybe I will keep on talking until you learn to love. I'll be talking for all eternity then! But it won't matter to you because being a queen must come first, even if it means you tear apart the relationship of your only sister, even if it means going your whole life without knowing what it's like to truly love."

Elsa noticed that she had whipped up a dangerous blizzard. She didn't want anyone to get a frozen heart again.

"I don't have time for all this shit!" Elsa stormed (quite literally) back to her quarters.

Anna was quickly under the realization that she had made a terrible mistake. Elsa had been through so much. She was locked away for years, she revealed her greatest secret, she nearly killed her sister, and she had almost been murdered. And through all that, not once had she ever cursed. Anna realized that it took a lot to make Queen Elsa curse, and that by being so heartless, she had pushed the limit.

She would never forgive herself.


	4. 3- The Letter

THIS HAS TAKEN LIKE 5 TRIES TO POST CUZ THE INTERNET KEEPS CHASHING! BLAH BLAH BLAH DISNEY OWNS FROZEN HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Elsa walked down the halls of the palace, reflecting on the events of the past week. Arendelle had recieved an official declaration of war from King Hans of the Southern Isles. Anna hated the way that the military was set up, she had argued multiple times over the past few days about what was fair and what wasn't. Taunting ensued, and when Anna pushed the limit, Elsa had locked herself away to keep her sister out of her hair and therefore out of harms way. Being locked in the library for the past 48 hours wasn't the greatest idea, but at least she had something to do, although it wasn't pleasant. She wrote out personal letters to the men who were selected to fight in the war, and some were more painful to write than others, especially the one in her hands right now. Normally, she would have the royal express deliver the letters throughout the kingdom, but she felt the need to hand deliver a specific one. It wouldn't be more than a short walk. Just down the hall, as a matter of fact.

She held a small envelope in her hands, the sealing wax still warm, though she couldn't tell, as there was a thin but noticeable layer of frost on her gloved hands, and ice built up on the carpet with every step she took. To say she was terrified was a great understatement. She was deathly afraid of the outcome, of his reaction, of Anna's reaction.

Elsa had reached Kristoff's quarters, but nobody was there. She quickly made her way to the nearest guard. "Excuse me, have you by any chance seen Mr. Bjorgman lately?" Elsa asked.

"I believe he mentioned something about a stroll in the courtyard with Princess Anna." The guard replied.

"Thank you."

"Yes your majesty." The guard saluted as Elsa hurried to the gardens.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun was shining in the clear morning sky as Anna and Kristoff walked through the palace gardens. Anna smiled, only half listening to Kristoff's story about ice harvesting. It was such a nice day, and although she was enjoying herself, there was a dark cloud of fear looming over her, but she couldn't figure out why.

Then Elsa showed up, an envelope in her hands and a solemn look on her face. Anna's smile faded as she noticed even from afar that her sister's eyes were filled with fear and regret, and there was frost on the ground where she walked.

Elsa approached the two wordlessly and handed Kristoff the envelope. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to the two. She waited until she had turned from them to let the tears fall.

Kristoff opened the envelope, and read the official royal document inside.

_Dear Mr. Bjorgman,_

_Although it pains me so to write this, I must, as it is my duty. You have been selected by the royal court to fight for Arendelle in the war against the Southern Isles. I know that Anna will be reading this with you, so I'd like to say that I'm so sorry. I'm sure that you know that it is an honor to fight to protect Arendelle and its people. I wish you luck and a safe return as you serve our kingdom. And don't worry, I'll make sure Anna is okay._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

"Oh my god..." Anna gasped. "No..." She sunk to the ground as she sobbed.

"Anna..." Kristoff said, putting a comforting arm around Anna. "I'll be alright. There's nothing to worry about. Everything will be okay."

"Kristoff, you can't go! Please don't leave! I love you!" Anna sobbed. "I don't want you to die!"

"I love you too. And I'm not going to die, I promise you that. Okay?"

Anna sniffed. "Okay."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The clock bells rang noon and the royal fanfare sounded as Elsa prepared to speak to the citizens of Arendelle.

"Her majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." A man announced as Elsa walked out onto the balcony.

"Citizens of Arendelle. By now, a good portion of you have recieved a letter saying that you or your loved one is to fight in the war. Some may see this system unfair, and I understand, as the draft has had an effect on all of us, myself included. I'm terribly sorry to suddenly tear apart relationships and families, but it must be done for the good of the kingdom." Elsa said, not only to the people, but also to herself. "Starting tomorrow, there will be a 12 hour a day, one week long militiary training to prepare the men for battle. After that, they will be sent off to the Southern Isles to fight. Any questions?"

"Why are we even at war?" Someone asked.

Elsa thought about it for a moment, then realized that she had no idea, only that she had been sent a declaration of war. "I... I don't know."

There was a massive silence as the crowd waited to see if there was any more info.

"You are dismissed."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anna wandered through the town, trying so hard to take her mind off Kristoff. 'Maybe being with my friends will help...' Anna thought as she walked towards her friends house.

-Flashback-

In the time following the great thaw, Anna spent much of her time in the village getting to know everyone she could. A few weeks after the Great Thaw, Anna practically sprinted into the town, literally running into someone within two minutes of leaving the palace gates.

"Oh!" Anna gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's okay... I wasn't looking where I was going." The stranger, a young teenage girl replied, then looked up from brushing off her skirt. "Oh my gosh! You're the princess! Woah, this is so cool! You've got to meet Gretta! Come on!" The girl dragged Anna through the streets and into a small house.

"Gretta! I found the princess!"

An older girl, a couple years older than Anna walked down the stairs. "Kristin, what are you-?" She stared in awe at the sight of Princess Anna in her house.

"Hi." Anna said awkwardly.

"Kristin, why is Princess Anna in our living room?" Gretta asked her sister.

"I ran into her and dragged her here."

"I'll give you points for honesty." Gretta said, then turned to Anna. "I'm so sorry, your majesty. She's only fourteen, please forgive her."

"It's okay, Gretta." Anna laughed. "I totally get it. Do you think your sister would like it if I stay for a while?"

"Would I ever!" Kristin chimed in.

"Then I guess it's a yes!" Gretta smiled.

"Yeah, I kind of need someone to talk to. I've been through so much all my life, and I've had nobody to talk to about it."

"Same here."

That day, Anna learned that Gretta's mother had died while giving birth to Kristin, and that her father died of disease several years later, leaving her as a ten year old trying to raise a five year old with no job and little money. Anna knew that her story could never compare with that, and she offered to help Gretta and Kristin if they ever needed it. Like all teenage girls, their conversation eventually led to talking about boys and which one of the icemen was their favorite. (Anna said Kristoff, of course) The two became fast friends, and any time not spent with Kristoff was spent with Gretta.

-end flashback-

Anna and Gretta had been best friends for three years, and Gretta's boyfriend Edmund had recently proposed to her. Anna wondered if Edmund had been chosen in the draft.

"Hi Gretta." Anna said as she knocked on the door of her friend's house. "It's Anna. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Said a voice from inside.

"Hey." Anna greeted as she walked in.

"Anna, this is horrible!"

"What is it?" Anna asked, though she already knew the problem.

"Edmund... He has to leave. We were supposed to get married on the day that he's leaving..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry Gretta. I know how you feel. Kristoff has to go too."

"Oh, that's horrible. I know how much you love him. Say, is he ever going to propose?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you two have been dating for three years and he hasn't proposed yet."

"Good point."

Samanta, Anna's good friend/major pain in the ass (everyone has a friend like that) burst in the door at that moment. "Yeah, if Kristoff really loved you, he'd have proposed ages ago!"

"Sam! Don't say that!" Gretta scolded her friend.

"It's only true. Zander proposed to me after we'd been dating for six months. Gretta, how long had you and Edmund been dating when he proposed?"

"About a year."

"See, Anna. If Kristoff hasn't proposed yet, I doubt he ever will."

"Samanta, why are you telling me this?"

"I know already by the look on your face that Kristoff has to fight in the war, and I can tell how completely devastated you are. I'm just saying that maybe it's time to let go and move on."

"Sam, I think it'd be best if you stay out of my relationships." Anna said, but as furious as she was, she tried to remain dignified. "Good day."

That night, Anna found Kristoff in the library, reading all the books he could find about war and combat.

"Kristoff...?"

"What is it Anna?"

"Do... Do you really love me?" Anna avoided any eye contact with Kristoff as she asked the question that had troubled her all evening.

"Of course I do. What on earth made you think I don't love you?"

"Well, I was at Gretta's house, and Samanta pointed out that we've been dating for three years, and she said that if you really loved me, you would've proposed by now." Anna couldn't hold back a few tears at the thought of what Samanta said.

"And you're really going to listen to the crap coming out of her mouth? Anna, I love you." He softly kissed her lips. "You know that."

"I'm gonna miss you." Anna said, her voice tinged with bitterness.

"I'm gonna miss you too. But I've got something to look forward to when I come back."

"And what is that?"

"You." He pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead.

"I love you." Anna sighed, and before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep in Kristoff's arms.

Kristoff reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He sighed to himself. "I missed my chance..."

And that that concludes chapter three of Unsung Heroes! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


	5. 4- Training

**Okie doke, here's the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed: Kevin, Disneysndwildkrattfangirl, Shadowfax321, and Devolgio S! Your reviews make me a better writer! **

**This chapter is considerably more lighthearted than the rest, with just enough angst to make it the best chapter so far! **

**I know I say this every time, but I'm required by law to say it again: DISNEY OWNS FROZEN! **

**EDIT: sorry for the code, it should be fixed now :)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Mister Bjorgman?" A voice echoed through the halls. A butler popped his head in the door of the library, where he found a half awake Kristoff sitting on the couch with Anna sound asleep in his arms. Her hair had slipped out of her signature braids and was now a fiery tangled mess on her head. At the sound of the door opening, Kristoff looked up. "Sorry to bother you, Mr. Bjorgman, but it's 6:30. You should be getting ready for your training."

Kristoff looked at the clock on the mantle. "Damn, you're right." He sighed. "I'll be at breakfast in a moment."

"Very well, Mr. Bjorgman."

Kristoff carefully moved Anna off his lap and onto the couch, draped a blanket over her, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Anna, if you don't wake up before I leave, just know that I love you, so so much, and I'm not only doing this to keep the kingdom safe, I'm doing this to keep you safe. I'll see you later, my sweet."

Anna smiled in her sleep.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Anna woke up, and the first thing she noticed was the absence of her favorite pillow, Kristoff, and the presence of her favorite snowman, Olaf.

"Good morning Anna!" Olaf greeted. "Kristoff is leaving soon, just thought I'd let you know that."

Anna's face fell. "Oh..." She sighed. "That's right... He's leaving."

"But it's just for the day, he'll be back later." Olaf reassured her.

"Olaf, you don't get it. He's coming back tonight, but he's going to be really tired, and then he has to go tommorow, and the next day, and for the rest of the week. At the end of the week, he's leaving to fight in the war..." Her voice trembled as she struggled to explain to the snowman the emotional severity of it all. "He might die, Olaf, and he can't die. I love him."

Olaf sighed. "Anna, we've been over this. True love is putting someone else's needs before their own, and Kristoff _needs_ you to be safe, and right now the best way to keep you and the whole kingdom safe is by fighting. You're a big target for the Southern Isles, seeing as you're the crown princess and all. Kristoff is going to fight because he loves you."

"But I..." Anna opened her mouth to protest, then realized that Olaf was pretty smart for a lump of snow. "You're right. I never thought of it like that. I was so stupid and selfish and I failed to realize that. Thank you Olaf." She looked at the clock on the mantle of the fireplace. "It's seven thirty! Kristoff's leaving soon! I have to say goodbye!" Anna rushed out of the room, not even bothering to brush her hair as she all but sprinted to the dining hall.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Kristoff!" Anna called as she ran down the hallways. She burst into the dining hall where Elsa, Kristoff, and some of the palace staff were eating breakfast. Everyone turned to stare at

"Good morning Anna." Elsa said. "Is something the matter?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"First of all, you're up before 9:30. Second, you didn't even make an effort to look nice." It was then that Anna became extremely self conscious of the fact that she had burst into the dining hall shouting, not to mention that she hadn't bothered to change out of her nightgown or brush her hair. She felt her face grow hot as she quickly stammered an apology and dismissed herself.

Not long later, Anna was in her room quickly dressing herself before Kristoff had to leave. She was about halfway done with getting her dress on when without warning, the door opened. It was Kristoff.

"Oh crap! I am SO sorry!" He stepped out and quickly closed the door. A few moments later, Anna opened the door and walked out. She was wearing a pale green dress with small pink flower embroidery. It matched the cool spring morning outside, but not her dreary mood.

"Hi." She managed a weak smile. "Walk in the gardens?"

"Of course, princess."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Thank you." Anna smiled.

"What exactly are you thanking me for?"

"For everything. Everything you've ever done for me, ever. I don't think I've ever thanked you. You took me to the north mountain, even though you could've easily said no. You figured out how to save my life, then just handed me over to the man who had already won my heart. You saved my life. You've been such a amazing friend the past few years. Thank you."

"I don't have to do this you know."

"Yeah, you do. It's your duty to fight in the war."

"I don't mean that. I mean the week long training. I'm an ice harvester. I think I have the strength and skills necessary to be in the military."

"Yeah, but do you know anything about boats? Or rifles? Or combat?"

"No."

"Well that's what war is. And I'm not going to see you again for god knows how long. I might never see you again."

"You do realize that I'll be home by like 9:30 tonight, right?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to go to sleep right away because you'll be exhausted and you need your rest and then you'll have to wake up early the next morning to do it all again... We won't have any time together."

"Anna, it'll be okay. Here, I'll make you a promise. If you can stay calm for this whole week, I'll give you a suprise before I leave for the Southern Isles."

"Kristoff, I'm 21. You really think that promising a suprise will work on me?"

"Trust me. I know it will."

The clock tower in the village below rang, signaling that it was a quarter past eight.

"I have to get going soon. It'll take almost until 9 to get up to the training site, even by horse."

"Goodbye." Anna murmured, a sad smile on her face. "I love you." She didn't hesitate when she pressed her lips against his in a bittersweet moment laced with passion that neither of them wanted to ever end. As the kiss grew hungrier and more passionate, the two completely failed to notice the sound of footsteps behind them.

"Ahem..."

The two young lovers, quickly realizing that someone was trying to get their attention, pulled apart, seeing a guard waiting for Kristoff. "Mr. Bjorgman, your horse." In front of them stood a mare that was approximately the color of Anna's hair. "Her name is Freyja. Named after the goddess of love, who was also a skilled warrior."

"Why can't I just bring Sven?" Kristoff protested.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bjorgman, but you can't bring a reindeer into battle. It simply wouldn't work."

"Tell Elsa that I'm accompanying Kristoff to the training site." Anna said.

"But Princess, don't you think it'd be best to ask first?"

"You are ordered to tell the queen that I'll be gone for a while. Get my horse."

"Which one, Princess?"

"Thor."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kristoff and Anna rode their horses up the mountain wordlessly. They were nearly at the top of the mountain when Anna broke the silence.

"You can have him if you want."

"What?" Kristoff asked. He admitted he hadn't been paying attention, he'd been thinking about everything he'd miss about Anna. Her smile. Her laugh. Her kiss.

"Thor. The horse. He's a lot faster, a lot stronger, and his very name means the god of thunder and war."

"No. I couldn't."

"Why not? It'd make much more sense to have a strong horse in battle."

"I like Freyja better."

"Any particular reason?"

"She reminds me of you. She's the same color as your hair." He patted the horse's fiery red coat. "And she has the same color eyes. Well... Not really... But I bet she's got the same personality." At that moment, Freyja reared up and broke into a gallop. Kristoff pulled back on the reins. "Woah, calm down there feisty pants!" He laughed. "I like that. Feisty pants Freyja. It's got a ring to it."

"Shouldn't it be like, feisty paws or something? Horses don't wear pants."

"Oh... Good point."

The clock in the city below struck nine. "Oh no! I'm late!" Kristoff groaned. He willed his horse to go faster than light, but of course that wouldn't happen.

When he finally reached the training clearing at the summit, hundreds of other men were already running laps on a dusty dirt path, while a few hundred more were doing push ups and sit ups in a grassy clearing.

"Bjorgman!" A sharp voice, presumably the drill sergeant called. "You're late! And why'd you bring a stupid lady with you?"

"Excuse me, is that any way to talk to your Princess?" Anna raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Umm, no, your majesty." The sergeant stammered. "I'm sorry."

"You are ordered to excuse Mr. Bjorgman's tardiness, at least for today."

"Alright then. Mr. Bjorgman, you won't be punished for arriving late today, but don't let it happen again. Now get to work."

"Yes sir." Kristoff said as he ran off to join the other men.

"Wait, Kristoff!" Anna called, but he didn't hear. He was already gone. And so Anna began the long journey home.

Alone.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So you've read. Now _please_ take 30 seconds to review in the box right below this text. Thank you so much!" :)**

**-Truebluetardis **


	6. 5- Weddings and War

5-

**LOOOOOOONG CHAPTER! Wow! **

**ABCDEFG Frozen goes to Diseny. QRSTUV Frozen don't belong to me. I put the disclaim thing-y, now you can not sue me. **

Elsa was sitting alone in the dining hall, staring at the doors, waiting for them to open so she wouldn't be alone. Alone. The feeling was all too familiar. All her life she was alone, and in the few years since she'd emerged for her coronation, she'd learned to control her powers, but not her emotions. She thought back to several days prior, when she had lashed out at Anna, and how she had basically torn apart her sister's relationship, all because she was alone and scared.

The sound of footsteps and the soft creak of the door hinge interrupted her thoughts. Anna walked in.

"It's 10:30. Where have you been?" Elsa asked, though she had a feeling it had something to do with Kristoff.

"Didn't Kai tell you? I went out to accompany Kristoff to the training grounds."

"Alright then. Just confirm it with me next time, alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I had the chef make breakfast just the way you like. Chocolate pancakes with strawberries, though they're probably cold by now, since you've been gone so long."

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"The overprotective thing. You're doing it. Why?"

"It's just..." Elsa sighed, and Anna swore she felt the temperature drop a degree or two. "We are at war, and there could be spies anywhere. You're Princess Anna of Arendelle, and having you just wandering around the kingdom would make you an easy target. And... I don't want you getting hurt."

"So you're saying I can't leave the castle anymore?"

"No, that's not it. I'm not saying you can't leave, I'm just saying that it'd be best for you if you limit the time spent outside the castle grounds. You don't have to listen to me, but just keep the fact in mind that anyone in the kingdom could be a spy, alright?"

"Okay then."

Elsa was about to say something more when a guard walked in. "Queen Elsa, you have a visitor. She says it's of urgent matter."

"Who is it?"

"Uhh... It's someone called Gretta ."

"Gretta? Anna, isn't that your friend?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure she didn't ask for Anna?"

"Positive. She asked if she could speak with Her Majesty the Queen."

"Alright then," Elsa said as she stood up. "Send her to the throne room."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gretta was waiting outside the massive palace gates when the same guard that had answered her earlier opened the door.

"The Queen will see you now." He announced. "Let me escort you to the throne room."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Anna!" Gretta called as she ran through the halls of the castle. "Anna where are you? I need to talk to you!"

"Can I help you, miss?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, if you see the princess, tell her I need to talk to her as soon as possible."

"Alright. And your name, miss?"

"Gretta. I'm a close friend of Anna's."

"Alright then."

**-not much later-**

"Princess?" Kai approached the door to Anna's room. "Someone was looking for you not long ago."

"Yeah, who?" Anna asked from behind the door.

"Someone called Gretta. She said she needed to speak with you as soon as possible."

"Oh my goodness! Yes!" Anna ran out the door as she finished braiding her hair. As she ran past the throne room she shouted, "Elsa, I'm going to Gretta's! I'll be back in awhile!" She didn't wait for a response as she ran to her friend's house in the village.

"Gretta! Tell me everything!"

"I'm getting married!"

"Yes! That's so great!"

"So, I talked to Queen Elsa, and she said Edmund can miss a bit of training tomorrow so we can get married!"

"When and where?"

"Tomorrow at ten o'clock, up on the cliffs overlooking the kingdom, you know where I'm talking about."

"That's great! Have you told Kristen and Samanta yet?"

"KRISTIN I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Gretta yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Well, Kristin knows now. Let's go tell Samanta. speaking of Samanta, have you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Ever since the Southern Isles declared war on us, Samanta's been... Distant. Like more than usual."

"It's probably nothing. Let's get going."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Elsa was yet again shut in her throne room, sorting through the clutter of papers. She found an unopened one from the Southern Isles. She peeled off the sealing wax and read the document.

_Queen Elsa,_

_You may be wondering why we're at war. I simply cannot rule over a few islands. I need more. Give me your kingdom and no one gets hurt. However, if you resist, I will send an army who will not hesitate to destroy anyone in their way until I have your crown. Even if it means killing you, the mountain man, and Anna, I will not rest until your kingdom is mine. You can either give Arendelle to me, or I will pry it from your **cold, dead hands.**_

_King Hans of the Southern Isles_

Elsa immediatly called a session with the Royal Court so she could figure out exactly what to do. This was not a one person decision.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I hereby call this meeting of the Royal Court of Arendelle to order." Elsa announced to the gathering of generals, dignitaries, and noblemen in front of her. "As you already know, we are at war. But today I recieved a document from King Hans of the Southern Isles. He says he needs more land and one way or another, he will take Arendelle. We can surrender. Or we can fight. If we surrender, there's no hope. If we fight, they will fight back, destroying anyone who gets in the way. Any ideas?"

A general, Bjørn was his name, spoke up. "What if we attack first with our full time soldiers? Then we have a group already fighting while the draftees train. After their training, they'll be sent to fight and maybe we can hold them off long enough to train a few villagers the skills of basic sword fighting. That way, the entire kingdom will be prepared in case of an invasion."

"That's good, I like it. Anna knows a good amount of sword skills, so she'd make an excellent teacher. Anyone got anything else?"

A nobleman was the next to speak. "Your majesty, will your ice curse be of any use to us in the fight?"

Elsa hated it when her powers were called a curse. "My _gift _could be useful in battle, but the downside of having me go to fight is that I'm completely vulnerable. I could easily be taken down if I'm not careful."

The room was full of murmurs of agreement.

"General Bjørn has provided us with what is probably our best option. Now, all in favor of surrendering the kingdom say aye."

The room was dead silent.

"All in favor of fighting to defend the kingdom, say aye."

"AYE!"

"Alright then, we are fighting for Arendelle." She paused. "And before I dismiss you, I feel we need to bring up a matter concerning Princess Anna..."

**Okay so FF is being stupid/my internet is stupid/this is a REALLY FREAKING LONG CHAPTER, so it'll be a two parter, that is if I can get it to freaking post... LOL IGNORE THAT FANFICTION IS WORKING AGAIN :D**

**OOOO OOOO**

Anna had been at Gretta's house since the previous day helping her get ready, and though Gretta looked stunning, Anna was still a mess. Anna finished braiding Gretta's blond hair, then stepped back. "You look AMAZING!" Gretta looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing an elegant white wedding dress, accented with pearls, which were very hard to come by. Her hair was tied in one long elegant braid down her back, making her look somewhat like Elsa.

"Thank you Anna, you really didn't need to do all this."

"Oh it's no problem."

"Don't worry, I'll do the same when you and Kristoff get married, which will probably be sometime soon."

"Kristoff! Oh I've been here all night, I never went back to spend time with him. What time is it now?"

"Uhh... 7:15."

"Gotta go, I'll see you at the wedding!" Anna was just about to bolt out the door when Gretta stopped her.

"Wait, Anna!"

"What..."

"Uh... Kristin might have to come over to the palace tonight... Umm... Because Edmund and I... You know... _Newlywed_ _stuff_."

"Yeah, I totally get it. I'm sure Elsa wouldn't mind if Kristin stays at the palace for a day or two."

"Awesome, thanks! See you in a few hours!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

By the time Anna had made her way to the palace it was 7:30. She figured everyone would be eating breakfast by now, so she went straight to the dining hall. "Kristoff!" She ran to him and was about to envelop him in a hug, until she realized how cold it was in the room. Anna froze in her tracks and took a careful glance towards Elsa. She found her sister glaring at her from an ice encrusted chair on the other side of the room. Half the room and most of the table was covered in frost.

"Where were you?" Elsa asked, keeping her voice eerily calm.

"Gretta's."

"For twenty hours?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Her wedding is today, and we needed to make a dress, plan for everything, spread the word. It took a while."

"That it did. Now come sit down and have breakfast. You must be starving."

"So... You're not mad?" Anna cautiously sat down next to her sister.

"I'm not mad. I was mad, but then I was scared. You don't seem to get that we are at war, and King Hans wants to take over Arendelle, and he will do whatever it takes to make it so. He will kill anyone who tries to stop him, including you. You should never be gone that long again, Anna. I was so worried that something bad had happened to you. If you're ever going somewhere for more than an hour or two, you need to tell me, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry I worried you. Do you forgive me?"

"As long as it doesn't happen again, then yes." The two sisters hugged, and instantly the icy frost vanished and the room returned to its normal temperature. _Love will thaw. _

"Anyway, I came here to talk to Kristoff."

"I'll give you two some privacy." Elsa said as she stood up to leave.

"No no, it's okay, we'll leave." Anna took Kristoff's hand and walked out the door.

"Okay, so now that I know where you were, why? I thought you said you'd be there for me when I got home!"

"My best friend is getting married in two hours, we didn't know until about this time yesterday, and she didn't have a dress, or plans, or anything of the sort. I was just helping, I... I'm sorry."

"You should be. I worked my ass off all day, and I was looking forward to coming home and being with you, but instead I spent the night with a spazzy hyperactive snowman pestering me to hug him! And then Elsa was worried that you were dead or something, and then I was worried and now you show up and..." Kristoff realized that he had raised his voice. "Why am I yelling...? All I care is that you're safe."

"Why's everyone so worried anyway?" Anna asked. "The Southern Isles haven't attacked yet."

"There'll be spies before the actual attacks. We've been trained on how to identify spies, and they will get any info they can to take us down. One of the things they look for in particular are happy-go-lucky princesses that'd be easy to kidnap. Kidnap the Princess, you shatter the Queen, and a shattered Queen would do anything to get her sister back, including giving up the kingdom. So just be careful."

"You've really become a soldier in the past day. I can tell. Quite a transformation there."

"Sorry about that. I'll try not to go all soldier on you again. I was just trying to warn you about the dangers of just running around the kingdom like that."

"I get it. Anyway, are you going to the wedding today?"

"Probably not. I've never been one for weddings."

"Why?"

"I just don't like them is all." Kristoff sighed. "All the sappy love and stuff. And there's too many people."

"So is that why you haven't proposed yet? It's just because you don't like weddings?"

"What? No! It's just..."

"Just what?"

"The Royal Court. Elsa and I have been trying for nearly two years to let a commoner be wed to the princess, but they just won't let it happen. It's stupid."

"Okay, I get it. Sorry I snapped... I should be going. But before I go, I think I owe you one kiss, to make up for last night."

"Really, only one?" Kristoff whined.

"Yes, just shut up."

Their lips met, both of them savoring each moment. She had him pinned up against a wall, standing on her toes to make up for their height difference. Before long, hands were entwined in hair, and they realized they'd never gotten this far before, there had always been a well timed interruption, as if the universe was trying to keep them apart. Not anymore. Not ever again.

They never wanted to break, but they had to for two reasons, those being lack of oxygen, and the sound of high heels echoing from a nearby hallway. As if on cue, Elsa walked around a corner and saw the two staring at her, half awkwardly, half guiltily. "There's no hiding it from me. Trust me, I know what was happening here." She smirked, then walked away.

As soon as Elsa was out of earshot, Anna murmured, "I have to go. I'll see you later." She gave him a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You may kiss the bride." The priest announced, immediately followed by a chorus of aww's from the people gathered to watch the wedding as Gretta and Edmund kissed as husband and wife. A short reception followed.

"Gretta!" Anna ran to her friend and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you!" The two girls chatted on about everything there was to talk about. Meanwhile, Kristoff (who had decided to come to the wedding after all) and Edmund were talking about somewhat more important matters.

"Congrats on getting married. Gretta's nice, at least that's what I've heard from Anna."

"Yeah, today's a pretty great day for me. I mean, yeah I have to go to war soon, same as almost all the men in the kingdom, but I'm looking forward to coming home to my beautiful wife and... And starting a family... Anyway, are you planning on proposing to the princess any time soon? Everyone in the kingdom can see how much you two love each other."

"Yeah, I've been really wanting to. There's still a lot to negotiate with the Royal Court. I'm a commoner, she's a princess, you get the point. But I've heard Elsa's making progress with them. Maybe I can propose sometime in the next 10,000 years. I don't see why they're so stubborn. Yeah, I'm not a prince or a royal officer, but I love Anna, and they're just going to have to live with that."

"I like your speech." Anna interrupted. "Try telling it to the Royal Court."

Kristoff scoffed. "Yeah right. Like they'd even care."

"I mean it. Speaking from your heart is the way to go with this."

"Anna, I've already tried."

"And you can try again, after your training. It's nearly noon, you've ditched a quarter of the day! Now get going!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Ah, yes. Goodbye, my soldier." Anna gave him a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, my princess."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

-That night-

"Hi Kristoff!" Anna hugged her friend. "How was your day?"

"Tiring. Spent half the day working on hand to hand combat, the other half on battle strategy."

"Sounds like you need to rest. Come to my room in a bit."

"But..." He lowered his voice. "Whatever happens, You know Elsa will find out somehow."

"No... Not like that! I wasn't trying to get you to... No! Unless... That's what you wanted?"

"Anna, stop being ridiculous. You know the current limits, and you know how much trouble we'd both be in if either of us pushed them. Now what were your initial plans?"

Nearly an hour of snuggling followed, punctuated by a quick kiss every so often. Some time later, Anna and Kristoff were entwined together, half asleep, clothes intact.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"We are finally getting our life sorted out, and now I have to leave. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault at all. There's nothing you could've done to change what happened, and I've come to accept that."

"I can't sleep. You know what helps me sleep?" Anna knew already that the appropriate answer was 'a kiss', and before he could answer his own rhetorical question, she had crashed her lips against his, hungry for more. Both of them wanted more, needed more. They both lived for these moments, the heated kisses, the lingering touches, the little moans of passion, but there was always a red flag in the back of their minds, as both knew that there could be a severe penalty for a commoner sleeping with a royal. But instinct beat logic, and they kept the moment of heated passion going until hands started wandering to dangerous places, specifically the zipper on the back of Anna's dress. Too far. Pulling her face away from his and gasping for breath, Anna whispered, "Stop stop stop. See Kristoff, I really love you. I really _really _love you. But we both know that even that was borderline too far. You should go to your own room now. Less temptation."

"Alright then, good night. I love you."

"I love you too."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Elsa couldn't sleep. She hadn't been able to since the war declaration. So she walked the halls of the castle, contemplating her situation. She was deep in thought when she heard a small knock on the gates. She rushed to open them. There stood a teenage girl, about 17 years old, who looked shocked that it was the queen that answered the door and not a guard.

"Queen Elsa!" The girl curtsied. "Hi, I'm Kristin, Gretta's younger sister, and I was wondering if I could stay here for a night or two, 'cause, well... Gretta and Edmund are doing... _Stuff_. Stuff that I _really_ don't want to hear."

"Alright."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Call me Elsa."

"Yes, your majesty, I mean, Elsa."

Elsa smiled. Kristin acted a lot younger than she was. She had the enthusiasm of a 14 year old. She kind of reminded her of Anna, all those lost years bottled up in one person. _'Would things be different?'_ Elsa thought, _'If Anna and I had a childhood together, instead of me having to shut her out?"_

**MAJOR IMPORTANT NOTE: okay, so this may count as an update, but no new chapter. I've fine tuned a couple chapters, specifically this one, because I honestly posted this one immediatly after I finished writing it, which was a pretty bad idea... So with any luck, the next chapter will be up by the end of the month... Bye. **

**Note: okie... So this chapter has challenged me. I just felt the need to write that Kristanna scene. But i won't write anything more intense than that. as you have seen, I tend to imply anything more graphic than the second to last section. So yeah...**

**_REVIEW PLEASE_! Also if someone can come up with a better summary, you'd be the best person on the planet! :)**


	7. 6- A Mistake, A Pancake, Another Mistake

6

**Okie so it's been approximately a week since the events of the previous chapter. Nothing of particular interest has happened since then so I figured, why spend a chapter or two talking about nothing. So yeah here it is.**

**You know that Disney owns Frozen, but I'm required by law to state it again, or else I get sued, and that's not cool. Disney owns Frozen. **

Anna woke up to the sun shining and birds chirping. She could already tell that today was going to be a beautiful day. Then she remembered what day it was. Today was the day that over 1,000 men from all across Arendelle and the territory they claimed were to be sent off to fight in war.

She turned around, and was not suprised in the least that Kristoff was laying next to her.

"It's about time you woke up." He chuckled, giving her a quick kiss.

"Nervous at all?"

"Yeah, a little. I've got so much on my mind... The war, you, and a... A few other things... It's almost too much. But I can handle it."

"I'm gonna miss you. Promise me you'll stay safe and you know, not die?"

"I'll do my best, Princess."

Anna sighed. "This'll be our last time alone together, at least for a really long time." She moved herself closer to him, their faces merely inches apart.

"I know. Better make good use of it." He whispered, closing the gap, and they kissed. At first, just a simple expression of love and longing. But as usual, it grew and blossomed into an endless kiss of lust and passion. This one last kiss was everything to them, they didn't care about rules anymore. They knew that there was a somewhat likely chance that they may never see each other again, so why wait? It could all happen here, now, if only someone would make a move. And eventually someone did. A shirt was removed, and a dress was about halfway unzipped when...

_Knock knock knock. _"Anna?"

A pair of blue eyes and brown ones snapped open and made contact with the same look that could only mean one thing. _Elsa._

Anna whispered quieter than she ever had before. "Kristoff, go hide in the closet." She shoved him into the closet and closed the door.

"Anna, it's nearly 9:00. Will you be joining us for breakfast?"

"Uhh... Yeah, just a minute, I- I'm getting dressed." She stammered, only half lying.

"I'll wait right here. Say, Anna, have you seen Kristoff anywhere?"

"... No... Why?"

"He's not in his room, or anywhere in the castle. Are you sure you haven't seen him?"

"I'm- positive. I- I haven't seen him since last night."

"Are you dressed yet?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm coming in."

"Door's locked."

"So it is. No matter." Elsa smirked as she made an icicle that was just the right size to pick the lock. She opened the door and stood in the doorway, frozen by shock. Anna, who was wearing a half unzipped and wrinkled dress from the day before, was furiously rushing to unlock the closet door. When she succeeded, Kristoff stuck his head out the door and was wordlessly asking for his shirt, which was in a pile by the bed. The two stared at Elsa, their faces blushing beet red, and Elsa stared at the scene in front of her. And then the strangest thing happened. Elsa started _laughing_. Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, who was alway a stone wall when it came to emotions, was uncontrollably **_laughing_**. Apparently the situation was funny?

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Anna was the first to speak up.

"Yes, I..." She began, but started choking from laughter. She gathered herself and resumed. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Had I known you two were in the middle of something-"

"Locked doors are locked for a reason."

"So they are. I'll leave you two alone."

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"You do realize that we were about to-"

"Yes, I know. I'm not exactly happy about it. I know that there's a chance that you'll never see each other again, and that you just wanted one last moment together. Just know that if was at any other time, Kristoff would be on trial. Now, you two can join us for breakfast, or you can finish what you were doing, and deal with any _consequences_ that may follow."

"Consequences?"

"Anna you're so naïve. Of course there'd be consequences of doing it with Kristoff. Pregnancy is the obvious one. If the Royal Court found out about any of this, Kristoff would probably be charged with assault of the princess, and sentenced to either a life inprisonment or death. But I'm leaving it completely up to you two what you want to do." And with that, she left.

Kristoff sighed. "Elsa's right. Too many consequences. So... See you at breakfast?"

"Yeah." She gave him a quick kiss. "See ya."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kristoff and Anna walked into the dining hall side by side. A delicious smell was carried through the air. _Chocolate. _Not just chocolate, but pancakes. The chef brought out two plates of chocolate pancakes for Elsa and Anna, and regular boring pancakes for Kristoff.

"Rai difint you geth chocthic pancachths?" Anna asked with her mouth full.

"What?"

"Sorry. I said, why didn't you get chocolate pancakes?"

"I don't really like chocolate."

The two sisters stared at him in shock.

"You don't like chocolate?"

"Yeah..."

"Wait, so we've been together for nearly three years, and you're just telling me now that you don't like chocolate?!"

"Pretty mu-" he was cut off by Anna shoving a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Delicious!"

"See, the reason you didn't like chocolate was because you never had it."

"Yeah, you're right. It's just that chocolate has never looked appetizing..."

"Queen Elsa, if I may interrupt, it's nearly time for you to address the people. You too, Anna and Kristoff."

Anna was shocked. "Wait, Elsa, I didn't know I was going to have to talk in front of the entire kingdom!"

"You have time to prepare. I'll start with some announcements, then Kristoff will say a few words, then it'll be your turn. Now both of you, go get ready. You have an hour."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

An hour had passed, and Anna still had no clue what she was even going to say. She didn't even know what they were talking about, though it was an easy guess. She stared at her green silk dress, the same one she had worn at her sister's coronation, and thought about motivational things to say, but she couldn't focus. She just couldn't focus...

Meanwhile, Kristoff was pacing across the floor in his official Arendelle military uniform, a dark blue jacket and really uncomfortable white pants. He was incredibly nervous. Why was he so nervous?

Queen Elsa, however was dead terrified. She had heard rumors of spies in the past week. The entire village was going to be within shooting distance of Elsa. Who knows how many spies were in the village? One well aimed arrow from a Southern Isles spy could change everything.

The all too familiar trumpet fanfare sounded, signaling the start of yet another gathering. "Citizens of Arendelle, as you all know, today is the day we fight back. Today is the day that we send our military to fight against the Southern Isles, to protect us all. King Hans wants to steal our kingdom, and he will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. Our military is strong, but in the unlikely event of an invasion, we need to be ready. To help with that, a few of the trained palace guards will be holding daily swordfighting lessons available to both men and women over the age of 16. This will help better prepare the kingdom as a whole. Anyway, before I dismiss you all, here's a word from soldier Kristoff Bjorgman, followed by Princess Anna."

Kristoff took a deep breath and walked out onto the balcony, Anna following close behind. "Hello, Arendelle. Now I bet you think I'm here to give you some dramatic military speech. But I'm not. I'm here to talk about love. Love is a powerful and strange force that can make you do stupid things. Once, I jumped off a 200 foot cliff just to keep Anna safe. Pretty stupid, right? But I did it because I knew it was the only way to keep Anna safe. I'm about to make a love influenced decision that I've waited far too long to make." He turned to Anna and got down on one knee. "Princess Anna, I love you more than you could ever know. You light up my world, you're what makes life worth living, and I love you. So I ask, will you marry me?"

Tears formed in Anna's eyes. "I- I can't!"

**AN: And there's my first attempt at a cliffhanger! Moohahahaha!** **Review please! Also check out the poll on my profile. Do it.**


	8. 7- The Departure

7-

**I feel really bad about the cliffhanger, so here you go. Anyway, I realize that the first two chapters were really dark and dramatic, and the past few have been really lighthearted and stuff, but I promise, this one will be the last happy-ish one for awhile, after this, the drama will pick up again.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO****OOOO**

**Previously-**

Kristoff got down on one knee. "Princess Anna, I love you more than you could ever know. You light up my world, you're what makes life worth living, and I love you. So I ask, will you marry me?"

Tears formed in Anna's eyes. "I- I can't!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The entire kingdom gasped. Anna had just turned down Kristoff's proposal.

"I'm sorry." Anna cried. "But I just can't..."

"What? Why?" Kristoff stammered, on the verge of tears himself. He held his breath, expecting the answer to be that she never really loved him and that there was someone else.

"Because... It's too late."

"What do you mean, it's too late?"

"Yes it is. You can't just propose and leave like that! What if you don't come back?"

"I will make it. We're gonna get married when I come back."

"_If_ you come back."

"**_When_** I come back. I will be fine. I'm doing this because I have to. Knowing that I'll get to come back home and marry you, that'll keep me determined to go on. You will literally be what I live for."

An overwhelming sense of stupidity hit Anna like a brick in the face. When he had proposed, her first emotion was fear and selfishness. The complete opposite of what was supposed to happen. She only now realized what a horrible mistake she had made. What if Kristoff wouldn't accept her anymore? "Kristoff, I'm so sorry. I was being stupid and selfish. I love you and I'm so, so sorry for being such a fool."

"Hey, it's okay. Now let's try this again." He got down on one knee for the second time that day. "Princess Anna of Arendelle, will you marry me?"

Now she felt happy, like she was supposed to the first time. She was crying again, this time tears of joy. "Yes! Of course I will!" They stared into each other's eyes and dorkishly smiled for the longest time, until someone started chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" And eventually everyone was chanting and cheering, including Elsa.

Anna looked out into the crowd of people, all of them urging her to kiss Kristoff, who was amused at the number of people trying to get him to kiss Anna.

Anna giggled. "What're we waiting for?"

"Not a thing." Kristoff responded as he pulled Anna closer and they kissed and hugged and kissed some more, and the entire kingdom was cheering. Even Elsa was smiling, and there may or may not have been a few tears in her eyes. She stepped forward to continue the address.

"And on that note, I dismiss you. We will start having the men board the ships in an hour."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kristoff was just about to board the boat when Anna stopped him. "I'm gonna miss you." she whispered, enveloping her boyfriend-no, _fiancée,_ in a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too. But we're gonna go out there and show King Hans that we mean business. And then we'll win, and I'll come back and we'll have the best wedding ever!"

"Promise me you'll be careful and stay safe and y'know, not die?"

"I promise."

"Goodbye." She kissed him slowly, gently, savoring every last second.

"Goodbye."

Anna was in tears. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Anna watched as he boarded the boat. She watched as they set sail towards the south, and she kept watching until the boats were nothing more than mere specks on the horizon. She stayed until the blazing sun sank into the clear ocean and stars dotted the pitch black sky, and before long, the sky woke up, green curtains of light illuminating the sky like an otherworldly fire. It reminded her of her situation. Even in the darkest of times, there was always a spark of hope, and if you fuel the spark, it rages into a fire of determination.

"There you are, Anna!" Elsa called as she ran up to her sister. "I was wondering where you were."

"Hi."

"How you doing?"

"Good, I guess." She yawned. "Just tired."

"I bet. We should get you back to the castle."

"No. I don't want to go back. I'm gonna stay right here. Besides, the sky's awake, so I'm awake."

"Suit yourself." Elsa said as she turned to walk away, but then she paused and turned back. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Anna sighed. "Not right now..."

"What? Why not?"

"It's just... There's too much going on right now. I want to be alone."

"But-"

"Go away, Elsa!"

"Okay... Bye." Elsa walked away. She was being shut out by Anna, just as she had done to her for so many years. What had come between them, what had she done to deserve this? She looked back to see Anna crying. That's exactly what she had felt when she shut her out.

Anna let the tears fall. _'So this is what it feels like, having to push someone away to keep them safe from your emotions.' _She thought. _'How did Elsa live like this for thirteen years if I can't even stand it for thirteen seconds?' _She contemplated turning around and walking with Elsa back to the castle, but decided against it. _'No. She already has enough going on. She doesn't need to worry about me. I'll be fine...'_

**Feel free to REVIEW!**

**In somewhat related news, I'm considering writing a modern AU about marching band and Kristanna and stuff. What do you guys think about that? Let me know via review and/or PM!**

**-Queen Elsa of the TARDIS**


End file.
